Amusement Park
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Toshiro and Momo go to the world of the living for a break. Momo has plans to go to an amusement park. How will Toshiro handle it? R&R:
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This idea came to me at about 4 in the morning:p Hope its good!_

_I dont own bleach _

**Amusement Park: day one **

"Lil Shiiiiiroooooo? Where are you? Its time to go!" Momo Hinamori said. "Yeah yeah I know! And thats Captain Hitsuguya!" Toshiro snapped back. He was not as excited as his best friend. They had finally gotten a break and Momo was dying to go to the human world. Something about 'amusement parks' and 'roller coasters'. Toshiro had no idea what she was talking about.

"Come on then! We have to hurry!" Momo said excitedly. "I'm comin I'm comin" Toshiro said less enthusiastically. They had all of their bags packed and were opening the gates to the human world. They had been given 4 days off and Momo had planned out everything. She had already gone to the human world previously to reserve a hotel room. She knew so much about the human world from the stories Rangiku and other soul reapers told her.

Once they came out of the gate, Momo grabbed Toshiro's hand and flash stepped all the way to their hotel. It was kind of close to the amusement park (i have no idea if there are any in japan o.o just go with it) and you could see some of the tall rides. Momo's eyes sparkled with excitement. Toshiro however, simply looked at it and snorted.

"Why would you want to go on such childish things" Toshiro questioned Momo. "Theres nothing childish about them! In fact, a mere child wouldn't be able to handle them" Momo said while smirking. "Maybe you shouldn't go lil Shiro" she said while trying not to giggle at him. "I'M NO CHILD! ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME!" Toshiro asked while his vein popped. Momo sweat dropped. "N-no of course not! I was merely suggesting maybe it would be too much for y-" she was cut off. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Ill show you! Nothings too much for me! I'm captain of the tenth division remember!" He said proudly. "Alright then, lets go!" Momo said flash stepping away.

The two got there in seconds. Momo was looking at everything in awe. They received sone stares. Even though they were in normal clothes, you couldn't hide Toshiro's hair and eyes. They just kept walking. Momo had bought a map and was trying to figure out where to go first. Toshiro looked at everything with disgust. That is until he saw IT. IT was probably the biggest ride in the entire park. He sweat dropped and gulped.

"What is that" Toshiro said trying to hide his wonderment. "That is a roller coaster, one of the funnest rides ever!" She said happily. 'Fun?' Toshiro couldn't believe what she was saying. This little fragile girl, thought THAT was fun? "Your not scared..are you Shiro?" Momo asked chuckling. "No! Why would I be scared of that? Thats for babies" he said acting tough. "Glad you think so, cause thats gonna be are last stop before we leave to return to the soul society" she said with a slightly evil grin. She was planning on doing this for 4 whole days?

They started out on little rides. Momo thought she would warm Toshiro up to rides instead of starting big. He seemed to be fine. They then went to play games and Momo won a stuffed animal bear. Toshiro managed to win a smaller stuffed animal pig. He snorted at it. It was starting to get late and they went back to their hotel. When they walked in the room they were a little taken back. There was only one bed.

Toshiro gav it a funny look. His eyes were big and his mouth was in an odd smile. The corners of his lips twitched. Momo simply sweat dropped. "The lady said this was a ' singles room', I guess this is what she meant" she said nervously. There was no couch. Just the bed. "You don't mind, do you little Shiro?" Momo asked. "Hmph. Why would I. And its captain Hitsuguya!" He said trying to shrug it off. The two got changed and awkwardly got in bed.

Momo turned on the tv while Toshiro read some book he had brought with him. They tried to stay far apart and were nearly falling off the bed. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep" Toshiro said yawning. "Ok, night little Shiro" momo said. She heard him grumble something that sounded like ' thats captain hitsuguya'. He was soon snoring lightly. Momo watched tv for another hour and was soon sleeping too.

The early morning sun shined in through the curtains. Momo woke up in a rather odd position. She had her arms around Toshiro and he was holding her waist. Her leg was stretched over his and his head rested on her right arm. She backed up a little and saw his sleeping face. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful and happy. His body was warm instead of cold. Momo shifted out of his grip and went to take a shower. When she got out he was awake.

"Morning" she said happily. "Mornin" he also said. "Did you sleep good?" She said giggling remembering their position. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her giggles. "Like a baby, how about you" he said cautiously. "Same" she said. She was already dressed and was brushing her hair. She put it up in a bun and put her light green accessory over it. Toshiro frowned. He wished she would just leave it down. He then got up and took a shower. Once they were all ready and had eaten, they went back to the park. It was going to be a long day.

_A/N: I decided to make this one in chapters. Bwahaha how will Toshiro deal with the horrors of roller coasters? Keep reading to find out!:p_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is the second chapter:p hope its good! _

_Dont own bleach_

**Amusement Park: day two**

"What ride should we go on first today Shiro?" Momo asked looking around. "I dont know, and why must you insist on calling me that childish name" Toshiro asked annoyed. "Oh come on! No one here knows your a captain" Momo said pouting. "True, but you do and I do" he said. Momo sighed. She spotted a water ride and thought it would be a good starting point. They waited in line which didn't take long because it was early. They both sat in the front and Toshiro looked uncomfortable.

"Whats the matter Shiro?" Momo asked curiously. "These seats are uncomfortable" he said ignoring the name she called him. "Really? I think there fine" Momo said grabbing the bar. "Yeah well your not a guy" he said scooting up. There was a part of the seat that made you split your legs apart. For a girl it wasn't that bad, but Momo could see how he would be uncomfortable. The ride started and it was quite a bumpy ride. Momo was giggling the whole time, especially when they got to the big hill. Toshiro grew wide eyed. A picture was taken and Momo put her arms up as they flew down the hill. When it hit the bottom everyone got soaked. Momo looked at Toshiro. He was holding his crotch and looked in pain. When the ride hit the bottom it made everyone jolt forward, meaning Toshiro's crotch had hit the part of the seat that came up.

They wobbled off the ride and looked at the picture that was taken. Momo looked happy while Toshiro looked scared s***less. "Shiro were you scared or something?" Momo asked giggling. "N- NO! Why would I be scared" Toshiro said blushing. Momo bought the picture while Toshiro was looking away. They moved on to a couple more rides. They were a little more intense than the ones they went on yesterday. Toshiro was praying for the day to end. They went on about 10 more rides and Toshiro was exhausted by the time it was sunset. Momo noticed his tired face.

"Lets call it a day eh?" Momo asked. "Mmm" was all he said. They flash stepped to the hotel, no one seemed to notice. As soon as they got there Toshiro flopped down on the bed. Momo took her shoes off by the door and locked it. She went in the bathroom and got changed. When she came out, Toshiro was fast asleep on the bed. She took off his shoes for him and somehow maneuvered him to get under the blankets. He didn't even wake up. Momo climbed into bed and was soon asleep herself.

Toshiro awoke in the middle of the night. He noticed his shoes were off and he was under the covers. He looked at Momo and smiled. He could barely see her face from the moonlight. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping. Not that she didn't look beautiful always, but he hadn't seen her peacefully sleep in a long time. He only remembered seeing her in a coma. This memory made his smile go away. She will never be in another coma. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her eyes fluttered open.

"S-shiro?" Momo was awake. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Toshiro asked with a soft voice. "Its ok. Is something the matter?" She asked wrapping her arms around him too. This made him smile. "No, every things fine now. I just felt like hugging you" he said blushing. "O-oh. Ok" momo said also blushing. Toshiro gently hugged her tighter. "Momo..I promise you will never be in a coma again. I will never let that happen" Toshiro said with determination. "Is that what this is about? Toshiro you dont have to worry anymore. Aizens dead. Ill be ok" momo said trying to comfort him. "I know, but I'm still always going to protect you. I..I.." Toshiro said. He was trying to say something, but couldn't get the courage. "You.. what?" Momo asked hoping he would say the words shes always wanted to hear. "I..I'm tired..lets go back to sleep.." Toshiro said sadly. He couldn't do it. Momo's heart dropped. "Night.." She said. "Good night Momo.." Toshiro said back. 'I love you..' He thought to himself.

_A/N: Aww toshiro! You wimp! Will he ever tell her? Maybe ;p_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Third chapter! Almost done:p _

_I dont own bleach._

**Amusement Park: day three**

Toshiro woke up in the same position he was in last night. He was holding Momo and she was holding him. He mentally kicked himself for not telling her he loved her. Toshiro got up and did the usual routine. Shower, get dressed, eat. Momo soon woke up and did the same. Morning was a little awkward for some reason and Toshiro couldn't help but feel it was his fault. They flash stepped to the park.

Momo was a little mad at Toshiro. She really thought he was going to say he loved her. She felt stupid for thinking that. Momo decided to quit going easy on him. She dragged him to a large roller coaster. It wasn't the biggest one in the park, but it was still pretty big. Toshiro gulped. He somehow knew this would happen, but he also knew he deserved it. Being the thick headed person Toshiro is, he still put up a hard exterior. Momo was determined to break him though.

5 large roller coasters later and an ill looking Toshiro. Momo still wasnt satisfied. She stared at the one thing she knew would break him. She gripped his wrist and dragged him to the line. "W-wait Momo were doing this now?" Toshiro asked nervously. "Not scared are you?" Momo said coldly. "N-no.."Toshiro said hesitating. Momo simply smirked. She was going to enjoy this.

They finally got to the front. Toshiro looked like he was going to throw up, and Momo looked content. The lady who was working there sat them both up front and strapped then in. Toshiro was still trying to look tough, but was failing. The employee looked at him and smiled.

"Aw are you scared little guy? Dont worry you're with your mommy" she said to Toshiro. His vein popped and he forgot about his fear. "WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE!" He yelled. The lady simply smiled and laughed nervously. The ride started and Toshiro remembered where he was. He looked up at Momo with scared eyes. She glanced at him and suddenly felt bad.

"Dont worry, im here" Momo said. "Im not scared" Toshiro said acting brave. They were being pulled up an extremely large hill. You could see practically all of Japan, or at least thats how Toshiro felt. Once they got to the top, Toshiro's eyes grew very wide. A flash went off from the camera and Toshiro knew what that meant, he was about to die. He looked at Momo who looked a little bit scared.

"Momo.." Toshiro said. She looked at him with a curious look. "I.." Before he could finish the ride finally fell down the steep hill. Momo screamed and surprisingly, so did Toshiro. Momo started laughing but Toshiro was terrified. He kept screaming. Every time he thought it was finally over they just flew down another hill. Suddenly he noticed the track turning into a freakishly large loop and they were heading straight towards it. Toshiro hugged Momo tight burying his face in her side. She was shocked, but put one arm around him tightly, keeping the other one gripped to the handle bar.

They flew down the hill and went upside down which freaked Toshiro out. They came out of the loop but Toshiro wouldn't let go. He knew it wasnt over. They went through several more hills, loops, curvy turns, and finally the end. The ride came to a stop and Toshiro was glued to Momo. His hair was a mess and he was shaking slightly. He let go and tried to regain his icy stature. He felt like he had gone to hell and back. He and Momo got off and walked out of the exit line. Toshiro didnt dare say anything. He felt humiliated.

"Shiro? You ok?" Momo asked with concern. "F-fine why" Toshiro asked clearly still shaken up. "I'm sorry i made you do that. I was kinda mad at you" momo said. "M-mad? Why?" Toshiro said already knowing the answer. "Lets talk about it on that" she said while pointing to the huge ferris wheel. "O-ok" Toshiro said not knowing what THAT was.

The two got in line and sat in the caged box. It slowly went up and you could see the sunset perfectly. Toshiro decided that it was now or never. "Momo theres something I've been trying to tell you" Toshiro started. "I know why you were mad at me and I can't say i blame you. Its just..I dont really know how to say this" he said blushing. Momo looked at him with her big brown eyes. Her hair had gotten messed up from the last ride and she had decided to let it down. The sunset light made her pale skin glow. She looked amazing. This encouraged Toshiro.

"Momo what I'm trying to say is..I really..I...I love you" he said blushing. He hoped she wouldn't reject him. Momo smiled brightly making Toshiro grin. "Oh Toshiro! Thats all I wanted to hear! I love you too!" She said hugging him. Toshiro hugged her back tightly. He reached up and caressed her cheek. He had been waiting to do this. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back gently. When they broke apart they looked at the sunset. They had stopped moving at the top of the ferris wheel. They smiled and went back in for another kiss.

Soon it was night time and the couple returned to their hotel. Sure, there was plenty of things Toshiro could do to Momo now that they were together. And sure, he really wanted to. But he was a gentleman and didnt want to do that stuff quite yet. He wanted to take it slow. They climbed into bed together and kissed for a long time. Toshiro controlled himself, and soon they parted and fell asleep.

_A/N: Aww how cute! I'll admit it was kinda hard to keep the ending clean, but I did it! Review por favor!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So heres the last chapter, hope you like it. _

_I dont own bleach or characters._

**Amusement Park: day four**

Momo woke up in Toshiro's arms once again. They had to go back to the soul society today. Momo got cleaned up and got dressed in her lieutenant clothes. She put her hair up in a bun and tied the cover over it. She got some breakfast and waited for Toshiro to wake up. He had to be tired after yesterday. She still couldn't believe how scared he was. She admitted it was cute.

Toshiro opened his eyes and squinted at the morning sun. He stretched and got up. "Morning" he said to Momo. "Goo Monin" she said with a mouth full of food. Toshiro laughed and took a shower. After that he used gel to spike his hair. He put on his captains clothes and joined Momo for breakfast.

The two gathered all of there belongings. They left the hotel and you could still see the humongous roller coaster. Toshiro shuddered. "You sure were scared of that thing huh" Momo said. "NO! I already told you I'm not scared of anything!" He said pointing a finger at Momo. "Thats not what it looked like when you were screaming and hugging me like a child!" Momo said. Toshiro blushed. "I dont know what your talking about" he said. The two argued the while way back to the soul society.

Once they came out of the gates they were greeted by an excited Matsumoto. "Oh you guys are back! How was it?" She said winking. Toshiro simply blushed while Momo pulled something out of her bag. "I have to show you these pictures! There from all the rides we went on" Momo said giving Rangiku the pictures. Toshiro's vein popped. "Dont show her those!" He said trying to get them back. Rangiku held them up high while looking at them. Toshiro jumped like a child trying to get them.

Rangiku started laughing. "Oh captain I didn't know you were scared of roller coasters!" She said. She must have seen the picture from the huge roller coaster. Toshiro blushed. "I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING FOR THE LAST TIME!" he yelled. Momo simply smiled and winked at Rangiku. They both giggled and Toshiro walked away. He heard the girls squeel behind him. He already knew that Momo told her about him saying I love you. He suddenly felt himself being picked up. His face was soon in Rangiku's boobs and he was suffocating.

"Oh captain I'm so proud of you! You finally grew a pair!" She said squeezing him harder. He managed to escape only to see Rangiku run away. "I have to go tell everyone! See you later!" She said. "MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro screamed. She was already gone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Momo was standing there laughing. Toshiro smiled at her laugh. She bent down and have him kiss. "Love you lil Shiro" she said. "Love you too bed wetter" he said back.

_A/N: Well thats it! Hoped you liked it as much as i did! Review? :)_


End file.
